the teacher and the student
by AzuDai96
Summary: yukari is suspiciously happy, and sakaki knows why. oneshot, will do another chapter when I have time. sakaki x yukari


Hey there.

Right, straight to the point. Its a oneshot, unless I do another chapter to extend it. Review if you want an extra, much longer chapter.

Oh, and also, yes im busy with other fics, but I started a few, hoping for the infamous writers block to stop being a turkey and blocking the spirit when fingers touch plastic.

So, from the drabbles and rambles to some _actual_ work.

Enjoy!

yukari was driving again, nyamo in tow. She was quite punctual with surprising her friend that morning...

"_yukari! W-what are you doing here this early?" nyamo nearly screamed in shock, her friend needed to be dragged from her bed in the mornings, but its even too early for nyamo._

"_i was excited about a game that comes out today, and I thought of taking you to work today, seeing as im so nice!" yukari spoke happilly, genuinely cheery on that particular day._

"_ok, let me get all my stuff, ok?" nyamo gave in, seeing as she wont get out of this easily._

Arriving at the school, yukari was even kind enough to carry all her stuff, and even not pick through the items, like normally. "today is so beautiful, isn't it, bestfriend?" the crazy english teacher said.

"yes, yukari. It is." nyamo half whispered, still in shock, and even went in to the faculty office, yukari opening the door. _"wow, the world is upside dow, angels are singing, the wars have stopped. Yukari is actually being nice!" _she thought.

Tomo and yomi were running around the class again that morning, tomo calling her, and I quote, "miss chunky pony" and that started the whole thing. Chiyo is asking tomo and yomi to settle down, kagura is just copying homework, sakaki was just staring out the window, and osaka was sleeping. All in all, it was all completely normal.

Until yukari stepped in.

"good morning students! this period, im just going to let you off with no work whatsoever, as im very generous!" the unusually happy teacher spoke.

Tomo and yomi stopped running, chiyo stopped yelling, kagura looked up, and sakaki turned her head, all their jaws hitting the ground, or whatever hard surface was under it at that time.

Osaka was still sleeping. As per usual.

Tomo was the first to speak up. "what happened to you?"

"nothing! I thought I have been hard enough already, and needed to soften up." she heartilly said back.

_'yep, she has finally gone crazy.'_ yomi thought, mentally facepalming herself.

"i think she completely lost it." yomi quickly said, then took a bite of her melon bread.

"yeah, she lost it alright." kagura said.

"if I know my yukari, she is in love!" tomo pronounced.

"i agree with tomo." sakaki said, everyone looking at her, shocked as they were with yukari.

"yeah, your completely insane sakaki, the only one that agrees with tomo is satan himself!" yomi finally said, kagura, chiyo, and even osaka backing her up.

"i might agree with tomo, but that doesn't mean im nuts, just agreeing with her thought, even if yukari can be a cold heartless bitch at times." sakaki shot back, and went to walk from the rooftop.

"umm... yeah, she is nuts." karura added.

They all watched the tall, raven haired girl go towards the exit.

"_if they think I lost it, well ill let them think it." _sakaki said, walking to the faculty office. Seeing it was completely empty, she nearly ran to yukari's desk, full of junk and a complete mess. Seeing a notebook with a pen on top of it, she opened it, to see something that surprised her. All over the first page, she saw her name, love hearts and yukaris name adorning the page. Even changes made to the names, like 'sakaki tanizaki'. Pulling her mobile out, she took a picture, shut the book and placed the pen on it, and left the office.

"_she is in love, but why me?" _sakaki asked herself mentally, not even sure if it was real. But she had proof. And was off to see her 'friends' to stick it to them.

Reaching the stairs, she saw her friends. Rushing up, she coaxed them outside.

"can I show you something?" she said to them, all agreeing. They couldnt hold a grudge against her, not by a longshot.

Pulling the image up, she showed the rest. "she is in love, but look at the name of the person."

"you? Yukari loves you?" yomi asked, being the grounded one of the group. "ok, this is weird."

"yeah, no shit there!" kagura said, osaka and chiyo wanting to look as well, tomo just yelling in the back that she was right.

After school, yukari even took the effort to take nyamo out, and paid for the whole night! Nyamo knew something was weird, but yukari was paying. She picked her umpteenth beer up, and drained the last bit. "and thats why being single is best!" she said to yukari, who in turn, was also drunk. But not enough to let her thoughts turned to words. _"maybe I should say it in a letter... thats it! A letter!"_ the english teacher thought. But she had to get home to write, and get nyamo back. So she dragged the physical education teacher out, and into the silver corolla her parents own and she uses.

A peaceful nyamo was snoring, door-turned-pillow style. She ushered nyamo to her apartment, opened the door with her friends keys, and lifted the drunken comrade onto the bed. "night, bestfriend." she whispered, turning the lights off, and closing the door to head home, but not before placing a bucket by the bed, just in case...

yukari walked to the decrepit little warrior, battered and bruised from the war called yukaris driving. It held up, nonetheless. Starting it up, yukari drove onwards to her parents home, and her bedroom.

Her mind never wandered from the task at hand, writing sakaki a letter, outlining that she loved her, craved her, wanted to kiss her... everything a lover should do to their other lover. She wanted it to be just right, all neat, expressed with her love. Arriving, she silently parked the car in the dark garage, and entered the house, making her way to her room. Closing the door, she ran to the drawer at her desk, bringing a stationary set and a pen out. She would sit there and write, all night if she has to, for her love, her sakaki.

But also, sakaki was doing something similar too. Sitting in her bed, reading the new magazine she got today, she pondered over yukari. She felt something, deep inside her, like somehow her heart and soul was touched sensitively, and with compassion. But that never happened before. She felt it again, and again. The only time it happened was when she thought of yukari, and no one else. She knew that feeling, it was genuine love, no doubt about it. No mere guy has done this, and she knew that in grade school, when everyone was hooking up. She always thought of herself as asexual, but then she only got interested in girls, slowly but stedilly, she came to the conclusion that she was homosexual, lesbian. She considered herself to be lesbian, and always was like it. She experimented before, chiyo had the same feelings and they did it at chiyos house, the night she slept there, so maya would sleep better. Chiyo also agreed she loved it, and even said she was the same, but like sakaki, never said a word. She was looking forward to tomorrow, she thought of saying to yukari that she loved her. Smiling, sakaki put the magazine back in the rack labelled 'cat magazines' and went to bed, wanting to get to tomorrow.

The day yukari and sakaki will declare their feelings, that neither knew the other had for them, except for sakaki, of course.

Waking up in her clothes at her desk, yukari wiped the drool hanging from her mouth. Today was a student free day, and the best time to meet sakaki. She read the letter again and again. It made sense, and it was as neat as she could be, so its ok to her.

Standing, yukari changed into a yellow summer dress, complete with frills and all. Also, she put on a white brassiere and panties, so they didnt show through the fabric, and they looked cute to her. Pushing the door open, she slipped out, letter and all. Nicking the keys, she exited the house, driving her corolla like someone civilised, turning on nice music instead of her 'distured' CD. Coming up on the girls house, she stopped the car. She pulled her mobile out, dialling a familiar number.

"hello, mihama residence..."

"oh hey chiyo, would you like to join me and sakaki for lunch?" yukari sweetly said down the phone line, with the little mihama agreeing.

"do you mind if I say that you wanted sakaki to go? It would be awkward to show up with no one else." tanizaki asked chiyo.

"ok, how long will you be?" chiyo said happily, yukari looking at her watch. Saying 9:30am, she decided half an hour will be enough. "i will be there at 10, ok?"

"ok! Goodbye miss yukari!"

"goodbye!" the teacher said back, hanging up. Dialling another number, there was a voice.

"sakaki residence."

"hey, sakaki. I wanted to take you and chiyo out for lunch, if it is ok?"

"yeah, that would be good." sakaki said down the phone.

"well, I will be at your house soon. I have your address from chiyo."

"ok, well goodbye until then."

"goodbye sakaki."

and she pressed the end button again. Deciding that she would be leaving after, she pulled from the kerb, stopping at the girls house.

Sakaki did not have a good nights rest, and if yukari ever called her, it will be too soon. Sluggishly, pulled herself from the bed, and decided on dressing good. She was going to see a movie, alone. Pulling out some blue faded jeans and a black T-shirt, she also changed into a set of black panties and brassiere, mainly for support, but also to hide back the little lumps her nipples did produce in the shirt. Feeling glad, she grabbed her phone and wallet. Slipping them into her pockets, the landline decided to yield her back.

Coming off the phone, she walked out the door, a change of plans imminent. Seeing a silver sedan, her trip in that deathtrap flashed back. But also, she was nice, so maybe her driving is changed. Getting in, yukari had a large smile. She did NOT like that smile, at all.

Sliding the gear selector, she made it stay in drive, and pulled off nicely, surprising sakaki.

"so, how are you sakaki?" miss tanizaki said to her, both nervous.

"im ok, I guess..." sakaki quietly said. Spying a folded piece of paper protruding the edge of the glovebox, she said something about it.

"miss yukari-"

"just yukari."

"umm... yukari, why is that sticking out?" sakaki asked finally.

"its a letter for you. Read it." she blushed visibly, nervous as all hell.

Pulling out the letter, she read it:

_sakaki,_

_since the first time I taught you, I saw you as something else. A girl with dreams, ambition, wishes.i also have those three, but all have pointed to the same thing, but only showed me not long ago._

_You._

_I have fallen for you, my dear sakaki. I never imagined it, all I want to do at night is hold you, walk up to you in class and pash you without a care in the world, show how much we are a great couple. Everytime I sleep, my dreams are filled with you, and thats why I sleep so much, because that is where I can be happy. I believe in dreams becoming reality, and that is why I am writing this letter. So I can say what I need to without faultering. I hope you feel the same way about me._

_With love and sorrow,_

_yukari tanizaki._

Sakaki was taken back by this, and she asked the teacher to pull over. Yukari thought she would be mad, even furious, wanting to hit her, hurt the english teacher for having a state of sexuality like this. She was shocked, pleased, excited, everything of the like. Sakaki had pulled her over so she could kiss her.

Pulling back regretfully, the girl started to say something. "i have started to feel something for you too. I love you yukari."

yukari, being surprised and happy, said it back. "i love you too, sakaki."

A.N. Heya, thought I would stop here, seeing its already 2k words. Thats the limit, yes. And maybe a chapter after? Make it twoshot, complete it in 4k words, or keep going. Decisions, decisions...

oh well. And also, I will post a new story, a weekly one. Zombies, shoujo, some funny stuff, and maybe more...

ok, so peace!

~AzumangaLover~


End file.
